


Искажение

by saint_patrick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/F, Psychological Drama, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_patrick/pseuds/saint_patrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор заявки: Daffri<br/>Лидия сходит с ума и пытается вернуть Эллисон (и ведет себя более, чем странно), Скотт и Стайлз сперва пытались остановить ее, но, они настолько опустошены, что у них уже нет сил ее уговаривать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искажение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ksenia Mayer

__

__  


__  


__

_«Эта борьба не закончится никогда._  
Мы начали ее вместе, но ты отсупилась первой. Я не виню тебя.  
Я никогда не буду винить тебя, Эллисон».  
  
Лидия нервно нажимает на иконки изящного серебристого телефона, который ей подарили родители за победу в окружной олимпиаде по математике. Самсунг послушно набирает символы, открывает окно за окном, приложение за приложением, но кажется, Мартин даже не видит того, на что нажимает. Девушка торопливо оправляет выбившуюся из прически рыжую прядку, облизывает аккуратно накрашенные губки кончиком языка, хмурится, но ее глаза пусты: зрачки сужены, немигающий, мертвый взгляд направлен в одну точку.   
  
\- …ия, - чей-то настойчивый голос пробивается через затуманенное сознание. - Лидия, ты слышишь? Лидия Мартин!  
  
Стайлз свешивается в проход, пытаясь дотянуться до руки Лидии, удерживающей телефон, но неловко падает на пол, жутким грохотом пробуждая девушку ото сна наяву.   
  
\- Стилински, что ты творишь? – спрашивает Финсток менторским тоном, по привычке потянувшись рукой к груди, чтобы нащупать свисток и призвать нерадивых школяров к вниманию. – Cядь на свое место, Стилински! Урок экономики - это тебе не пляж. Лидия, ты в порядке?  
  
\- Да, мистер Финсток, - бойко отзывается Мартин, ослепительно улыбаясь и пытаясь найти у себя в голове ответ на единственно важный сейчас вопрос: как давно начался урок экономики?  
  
Она не помнила. Последним воспоминанием было эссе на уроке зарубежной литературы…  
  
\- Это хорошо, Мартин. Будь внимательнее.  
  
Лидия чувствует на себе пристальные взгляды Скотта и Стайлза. Ее пальцы еще крепче сжимают телефон.  
  
Она ничего и никому не должна объяснять. Ей не нужна ничья помощь или жалость, выдаваемая за сострадание. Она справится.  
  
* * *  
  
Эти приступы начались ровно неделю назад. После гибели Эллисон.  
  
Стая переживала эту утрату вместе, но Лидия не ощущала утешения, находясь рядом с ними. В ее сердце ничего не откликалось, легче не становилось. Каждый визит или попытка принять «нового члена стаи» оборачивалась невыносимой болью в груди, гневной истерикой, криком, руганью или склокой с теми, кто хотел помочь. Мартин буквально тошнило от ощущения собственной беспомощности и желания поскорее справиться с этой тяжестью на душе. Она не хотела забывать Эллисон, но все вокруг убеждали ее в обратном. Эллисон должна была оставить настоящее, но не для Лидии. Мартин горячечно цеплялась за любое воспоминание или напоминание об Арджент не в силах простить себя. В те минуты она особенно остро ощущала, как желчь поднимается по воспаленной глотке, как стучит кровь в висках, а губы сводит болезненная судорога…  
  
Реальность теряла свой смысл, а время замедлялось.   
  
Казалось, для Лидии время и вовсе остановилось или пропало, будто она сама растворилась в нем. То самое время, которое она молила остановиться, когда лезвие меча пронзило плоть Эллисон, подчинилось ей только сейчас, позволяя Мартин утонуть в жалости к себе, захлебнуться собственными слезами. И Лидия принимала это.  
  
Эти приступы начались ровно неделю назад. Да, кажется, после сметри Эллисон.  
  
Лидия перестала кричать и надрывно рыдать ночами, она стала медленно тлеть внутри себя. Запертая в самой себе. Наедине с собой. И это уничтожало надежду на спасение…  
  
Встречи со стаей становились все реже. Мартин игнорировала телефон, книги, школу, сверстников. Она подчинялась лишь будильнику и советам телезвезды, которая вела свою рубрику в любимом журнале Лидии: не сочетать оранжевое и синее. Все медленно теряло смысл, суть, которая раньше казалась значимой для кого-то… Для кого же? А, да, для Лидии Мартин.  
  
Она никому не говорила о том, что ее беспокоит, ослепительно улыбаясь в ответ на любую реплику случайного собеседника. И пускай она молчала, многие догадывались о том, что произошло.  
  
Это случилось после гибели Эллисон.  
  
Через три дня после возбуждения уголовного дела о нападении на несовершеннолетнюю Эллисон Арджент в Бикон-Хиллз, часов допроса наедине с неопрятным грузным полицейским из Куантико, десяток подписей на бланках свидетельских показаний и нескольких чашек кофе с двойной порцией сливок Лидия не почувствовала облегчения.   
  
Она все больше замыкалась в себе, стараясь не встречаться взглядом ни с кем из стаи, а особенно с отцом Эллисон. Крис Арджент покинул город, оставив напоследок для стаи несколько номеров телефонов в случае опасности и пару конкретных формулировок для показаний, если у следствия появятся вопросы к подросткам. В ту секунду Мартин поняла, что у нее не осталось ничего, кроме смятой бумажки в руке и вины, от которой невозможно избавиться.  
  
Ровно через три дня скорбного молчания неожиданно мигнул подсветкой экран телефона. В ту минуту Лидия вместе со стаей рассматривала план от Дитона. Мартин покосилась на свой самсунг, который настойчиво звонил, оповещая хозяйку о входящем сообщении. Девушка торопливо схватила телефон, желая поскорее избавиться от надоедливого звука, хотя вся стая проигнорировала новый трек от Bruno Mars. Лишь Стилински странно покосился на Мартин, но промолчал, увлеченный очередным витееватым умозаключением Питера о несостоятельности мозгового треста лофта: Дерека, Стайлза, Скотта и Лидии.  
  
«У вас одно новое сообщение».  
  
Лидия могла подумать на кого угодно, кроме настоящего отправителя. Эллисон. Это было сообщение от Эллисон. Глупая шутка Стайлза. Мартин была готова отлупить Стилински за дурацкий подкол, но у нее просто не было сил. Она молча ушла из лофта.  
  
Через несколько часов телефон снова оповестил комнату Лидии звонком о входящем сообщении. Снова от Эллисон. Девушка торопливо открыла входящие.  
  
 _«Привет, Лидия. Это Эллисон»._  
«Лидия, все в порядке? Почему ты не отвечаешь?»  
  
Трубка выпала из рук Мартин.  
  
Это невозможно. Дрожащими пальцами Лидия набрала до боли знакомый номер, но он оказался заблокирован. Экран телефона настойчиво засветился.  
  
«У вас одно новое сообщение».  
  
Девушка торопливо вдохнула, пытаясь найти рукой стул, чтобы присесть. Мартин буквально упала на кровать, удерживая в руке телефон, чей экран снова и снова подсвечивался, а входящие сообщения от Эллисон с пугающей скоростью открывались в диалоге.  
  
 _«Лидия»._  
«Лидия».  
«Лидия».  
«Лидия».  
«Лидия».  
«Лидия».  
«Лидия».  
  
«Лидия, ответь мне. Это я, Эллисон».  
  
Мартин в ужасе пыталась сдержать выступившие слезы, ослабшей рукой бросила в ворох подушек телефон, который не переставал звонить… Когда разум возобладал над эмоциями, она подбежала к компьютеру и вбила номер Эллисон в базу, но ни одна сотовая компания, ни один оператор не подверждали активности и даже существования этого номера.  
  
\- Этого не может быть… Эллисон.  
  
Лидия поверхностно дышала и стирала бегущие слезы, размазывая тушь по щекам, не чувствуя ни стука собственного сердца, ни жара сбившегося дыхания, ни холода дрожащих рук.  
  
А телефон все звонил и звонил.  
  
Это началось несколько дней назад. После смерти Эллисон…  
  
* * *  
  
«У вас одно новое сообщение».  
  
У Мартин перехватывает дыхание. Она торопливо закусывает губу и сглатывает ком в горле. Пальцы мелко подрагивают, но нажимают на кнопку «Открыть сообщение».   
  
 _«Лидия, это Эллисон. У тебя все в порядке? Я скучаю по тебе»._  
  
Слезы застилают глаза, а холодный ужас сковывает тело.  
  
Стилински вовремя замечает, что с Мартин что-то не так: он вскакивает со своего места и толкает Скотта в плечо, который без слов понимает что нужно делать.  
  
\- Тренер, - перебивает пламенную речь Финстока МакКолл, вставая в проход так, что закрыл спиной Стайлза, который ловко накидывает свою худи на плечи Лидии и помогает ей встать с места. Мартин цепляется тонкими пальцами за плечи Стилински, не чувствуя ничего кроме страха, который словно нитью перетянул горло, лишив голоса и воздуха. – Лидии плохо. Мы отведем ее в медпункт. Мы найдем медсестру.  
  
Финсток замолкает, с открытым ртом наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз ведет Мартин к выходу. Вся аудитория словно отмирает ото сна и с любопытством изучает «недуг» Лидии, который им уже не суждено увидеть из-за красной худи Стилински на ее плечах и двух друзей, которые повели девушку в медпункт. Как только двери аудитории закрываются, тренер позволяет себе закрыть и рот.  
  
\- Ну, хорошо. Так на чем мы там остановились…  
  
Аудитория вымученно вздыхает и начинает шерстить конспекты.  
  
Стайлз первый забегает в кабинет медсестры, широко распахивая входную дверь.  
  
\- Добрый день, здесь есть кто-нибудь … профессионально-пригодный?  
  
\- Никого нет. – МакКолл помогает Мартин сесть на кушетку и тянется к ее телефону, который девушка крепко сжимает в руке. – Лидия, давай я положу твой телефон…  
  
Она крупно вздрагивает всем телом, крепко прижав сотовый к груди, шепча только губами бесконечное отрицание. Стилински аккуратно прикасается к плечу Скотта, и тот отступает, садится на стул напротив.  
  
\- Лидия, - шепчет Стайлз, пытаясь заглянуть в ее зелено-карие глаза, полные слез, но взгляд Мартин не концентрируется на лице друга, не цепляется за знакомые черты. Она словно не узнает его. – Лидия, все в порядке?  
  
Мартин начинает медленно расскачиваться, прижимая к себе телефон, чувствуя его вибрацию похолодевшими ладонями. Сообщения с одним и тем же текстом друг за другом приходят с несуществующего номера. Номера Эллисон. Лидия закусывает губы и закрывает глаза ; на ее рестницах дрожат капли слез, которые медленно скатываются по побледневшим нежным щекам к уголкам губ.   
  
Скотт и Стайлз не решаются потревожить ее, заговорить: они молчат, сжимая кулаки все сильнее. А телефон все вибрировал в крепко сжатых ладонях Мартин…  
  
\- Эллисон. Эллисон. Эллисон. Эллисон…  
  
Лидия повторяет имя Арджент так часто, что звук ее осипшего голоса сливается в один бесконечный надрывный и гулкий шепот.   
  
\- Эллисон, – неуверенно повторяет Стайлз.  
  
\- Эллисон, – вторит Скотт, тут же скорбно замолкая.  
  
Мартин словно впервые услышала их. Ее зелено-карие глаза вдруг сверкнули жизнью, а дрожащие губы распахнулись.  
  
\- Вы слышите Эллисон? – Лидия неуверенно улыбается, стискивая в руках телефон. – Вы слышите эту тишину? Вы ощущаете эту тьму так же, как и я? – Ее голос сбивается, но она четко проговаривает слово за словом, едва сдерживая болезненный хриплый смех. – Вы видите демонов за моей спиной?  
  
Это началось несколько дней назад. После смерти Эллисон.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Неделю спустя.  
  
Лидия выглядела и вела себя так, словно неделю назад никто и не был свидетелем необъяснимого аффективного приступа. Она была нормальной. Неестественно нормальной для среднестатистического подроска из Бикон-Хиллз. При всем при том, что никто кроме Стайлза и Скотта вообще не догадывался, что с Мартин что-то происходит. Лидия была немногословна и ничем не интересовалась, кроме собственного телефона, который буквально не выпускала из рук. Только когда она что-то записывала, быстро нажимая на виртуальную клавиатуру, ее глаза загорались жизнью.   
  
Скотт и Стайлз знали о причине перемен Мартин, но МакКолл не находил в себе столько силы духа, чтобы поделиться ей с Лидией; ему самому не хватало смелости поговорить с собой о том, что случилось тем вечером, когда Эллисон погибла. Стилински провожал взглядом Мартин и не узнавал ее. Даже его сил не хватит на двоих. А Лидии, казалось, это и не нужно было.   
  
Стайлз стал навещать Мартин чаще (ее родители уехали отдыхать на Карибы, не подозревая о состоянии дочери). Лидия была такой же, как и раньше, только теперь Стилински испытывал страх потерять и ее. Он по-прежнему брал аккуратно написанные конспекты Мартин, рассказывал вечерами напролет о комиксах, наслаждаясь улыбкой Лидии, хоть она не понимала практически ни слова из монолога Стайлза и не различала перечисленных персонажей друг от друга. Стилински беспокоился, потому что Лидия была слишком нормальной.  
  
Скотт тоже помогал всеми силами, хоть Мартин и не просила его об этом. Он заносил ей лекарства от Дитона для ее собачки Прады, а иногда даже позабытую в почтовом ящике корреспонденцию вместе с квитанциями и прочими отправлениями. А Лидия лишь улыбалась, угощая друзей чаем и переписывая в блокнот инструкции от Дитона, не забывая ругать Стайлза и Скотта за корявый подчерк.  
  
* * *  
  
Лидия всегда исправно посещает занятия, особенно по математике. Но в день отборочного тура на очередной математический конкурс она не пришла.   
  
Скотт поворачивается к парте Стилински, который прячется за спиной МакКолла и пытается дозвониться до Мартин.  
  
\- Ну что?  
  
Стилински нажимает на кнопку «Завершить» и откладывает телефон в сторону.  
  
\- Ее телефон выключен. Снова.  
  
\- Снова? – Скотт хмурится и стучит пальцами по краю стола. – Ты помнишь, когда в последний раз разговаривал с ней?  
  
\- Конечно, - на выдохе бросает Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Мы вчера при тебе разговаривали. Кстати, ты проспорил: у Бэтмена двое детей…  
  
\- Стайлз, - перебивает МакКолл, тут же одернув руку. – По телефону. Когда ты в последний раз разговаривал с Лидией по телефону?  
  
Стилински настороженно замолкает, но уже через секунду взволнованно вдыхает ртом, облизывая губу.  
  
\- Я уже не помню. Ее телефон, он постоянно выключен. С того дня, как… Подожди, чувак. Ты сам говорил, что несколько раз слышал, как она с кем-то говорила по телефону.  
  
\- Я не помню точно, - МакКолл торопливо отирает лицо ладонями, пытаясь сфокусироваться. – Она не выпускает телефона из рук, я мог и перепутать.  
  
Стайлз крупно вздрагивает и что-то торопливо набирает в браузере телефона.  
  
\- Что ты ищешь? – Скотт беспокойно наблюдает за жестами Стилински, который, сгорбившись, смотрит в экран телефона.  
  
\- Помнишь, ты мне говорил о том, что приносил ей квитанции недельной давности, забытые в почтовом ящике? Она еще посмеялась, что не проверяла его с отъезда родителей. Там было что-то от телефонной компании?  
  
\- Да, обычное уведомление. Может, задолженность или…  
  
\- Предупреждение об отключении номера.  
  
\- О чем ты? – МакКолл хмурится, потянувшись к своему телефону.  
  
\- Скотт, ее симку отключили неделю назад. Скотт. Она не могла ни с кем разговаривать… Ты хотя бы раз слышал, что ее телефон звонил?  
  
МакКолл закусывает губу и отпускает голову.  
  
\- Ее телефон не звонил ни разу, Скотт.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Лидия сидит в своей комнате перед большим зеркалом в резной черной раме, внимательно разглядывая свое отражение, каждую черту ее аккуратного лица. Тонкие пальчики беспокойно перебирают бусины жемчуга на нити, а ресницы чуть подрагивают от волнения. Она видит, как за ее спиной открывается дверь, заходят Скотт и Стайлз. Мартин вежливо буднично улыбается, чуть закусив нижнюю губу, передергивает плечиками и тянется к красной помаде.  
  
Стилински трясет, и он не может вымолвить и слова. МакКолл недвижимо стоит позади Лидии, наблюдая за аристократической грацией ее жестов и безукоризненным внешнем виде . Однажды они уже видели ее такой…  
  
Комната утопает в оглушающем молчании.  
  
\- Я убью их всех. - Мартин медленно снимает колпачок помады, поворачивает ее основание, чуть наклонив голову на бок и поджав пухленькие губки. – Я собираюсь убить их всех.  
  
Лидия отпускает взгляд на телефон, который лежит перед ней. Только она слышит громкий звонок, оповещающий комнату о входящем сообщении с одним и тем же текстом.  
  
\- Лидия, послушай, - Стайлз пытается держаться, чтобы его голос не срывался. – Твой телефон… Он не работает. Давно. Лидия, с кем ты говоришь?  
  
Мартин молчит и чуть приподнимает подбородок, чтобы разглядеть незнакомое отражение. Она словно не замечает тех, кто стоит за ее спиной, не видит, насколько сильно ранит их.   
  
\- Лидия, - зовет Скотт, сглатывая ком в горле. – Ты не сможешь убить Они.  
  
Стилински сжимает руки в кулаки и пытается сделать шаг вперед, но МакКолл его останавливает, не сводя глаз с Мартин, которая с интересом и нескрываемым любопытством смотрит на предмет в своих руках.  
  
Она медленно подносит помаду к губам и проводит ей по контуру губ, оставляя ярко-красный след, поцелуй цвета. Ее жесты изящные, плавно перетекающие из одного в другое, но движение руки внезапно обрывается, и Лидия с безумным блеском в зелено-карих глазах проводит помадой по своей щеке, приоткрывая рот и жадно вдыхая. Мартин не видит ничего вокруг, лишь поцелуй этого чарующего глубиной цвета на своей бледной коже. Еще одно резкое движение. И вновь одна медленно проводит помадой по щекам, поверх контура губ, не отрывая взгляда от ненасытного желания, отражающегося в ее собственных глазах.   
  
Стайлз неотрывно смотрит на неистовое безумие Лидии, крепко сжав запястье МакКолла своей рукой. Слезы текут из его глаз, но взгляд Стилински ясен.  
  
\- Лидия, пожалуйста. Остановись.  
  
Красная помада все так же скользит по нежной светлой коже Мартин. Твердая рука рисует безумный узор на безупречном лице, и лишь в эти секунды Лидия кажется живой. На ее губах расцветает хищная улыбка, торжествует озарение в выразительных глазах.  
  
\- Я верну ее обратно.  
  
Только Лидия слышит, как ее телефон надрывается и принимает сообщение с одним и тем же текстом.  
  
 _«Лидия»._  
«Лидия».  
«Лидия».  
«Лидия».  
«Лидия».  
«Лидия».  
«Лидия».  
  
«Лидия, ответь мне. Это я, Эллисон».  
  
\- Эллисон.


End file.
